Bartz Klauser
Bartz Klauser ist ein Protagonist aus Final Fantasy V und ein Krieger des Lichts. Er reist frohmütig und unbekümmert mit seinem Chocobo Boko durch die Welt, bis er beinahe zufällig in die Spielhandlung involviert wird. Wenngleich er eigentlich sein eigenbrötlerisches Leben fortführen will, vertraut er seiner Intuition und wird ein vom Licht der Kristalle auserwählter Streiter im Kampf gegen den Hexer Exdeath. Dabei verliert Bartz selten seinen Ausgelassenheit und sein heiteres Naturell. Es scheint beinahe, als verkenne er den Ernst der Lage, wenn er gerade in den bedeutenden Momenten einen Scherz macht, allerdings versteht er sehr genau, welche Aufgabe er hat und was auf dem Spiel steht. Bartz ist ein hingebungsvoller Kämpfer gegen das Böse und tritt dadurch in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters. Im Umgang mit seinen Mitstreitern verhält sich Bartz sehr kollegial und freundlich und übernimmt dabei besonders im letzten Drittel des Spiels selbstsicher die Rolle des Anführers. Seine Stärke und Aufrichtigkeit wird teilweise sogar von seinen Widersachern erkannt - der ursprünglich verfeindete Schwertmann Gilgamesch entwickelt im Laufe von mehreren stattfinden Kämpfen eine Art Respekt gegenüber Bartz' Fähigkeiten. Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|210px|Bartz am Grab seiner Mutter Bartz stammt aus Lix und wuchs als Einzelkind auf. Sein Vater Dorgann war ein Krieger der Morgendämmerung und bekämpfte vor 30 Jahren den bösen Hexer Exdeath. Seine Mutter Stella starb eines Tages nach einer nicht weiter benannten langen Krankheit, als Bartz noch sehr jung war. Nach ihrem Tod reiste Bartz mit seinem Vater umher, den er wegen seiner Stärke stets bewunderte, bis dieser drei Jahre vor der Spielhandlung ebenfalls krank wurde und verstarb. Im Sterbebett liegend trug er Bartz auf, weiterhin zu reisen und viele Orte zu besuchen. Final Fantasy V thumb|210px|left|Bartz hilft [[Lenna]] Bartz rastet mit seinem Chocobo Boko am Lagerfeuer in einem Wald, als plötzlich ein Meteorit einstürzt. Er reitet mit ihm dorthin, lässt den Chocobo in ausreichendem Sicherheitsabstand stehen und findet Lenna vor, die von zwei Goblins bedroht wird. Bartz bekämpft diese und hilft ihr auf die Beine, sie stellen sich kurz einander vor und Lenna will wieder ihrer Wege gehen, als sie einen alten Mann um Hilfe flehen hören, der sich in der Nähe des Meteoriten befindet und an nichts erinnern kann außer seinen Namen, Galuf. Bartz vermutet, diese Amnesie rühre von einem Schlag auf den Kopf, den er erlitten haben muss. Lenna steht unter Zeitdruck und reist weiter zum Windschrein, zu dem sich auch Galuf hinberufen fühlt und sie begleitet. Bartz hingegen möchte lieber seine eigene Reise fortsetzen, verabschiedet sich von ihnen und zieht mit Boko weiter. Kurz darauf wird er von seinem Chocobo aus dem Sattel geworfen. Boko weckt in Bartz Gewissensbisse, weil er ein Mädchen und einen alten Mann alleine ließ, und als sich plötzlich ein Erdbeben ereignet und Lennas Schreie in der Nähe zu hören sind, besinnt er sich wieder, reitet auf sie zu und sammelt Lenna und Galuf auf. Von nun an beschließt er, die beiden zu begleiten. Das Erdbeben legte den Zugang zu einer Piratenhöhle in der Nähe frei. Bevor sie dort eintreten, lässt Bartz Boko vor dem Höhleneingang zurück, damit dieser in Sicherheit bleibt. Im Innern finden sie ein Piratenschiff und beschließen kurzerhand, es zu stehlen. Der Kapitän der Piraten Faris erwischt sie dabei und lässt sie daraufhin fesseln und unter Deck bringen, stellt allerdings tags darauf das Schiff zur Verfügung, verbündet sich mit ihnen und begleitet sie. In der Kristallkammer des Windtempels angelangt finden sie die am Boden liegenden Splitter des zerbrochenen Windkristalls und erhalten deren Licht. Bartz erhält dabei die Essenz des Windkristalls, Beständigkeit. Der plötzlich erscheinende König von Tycoon erklärt ihnen ihre Lage und schickt sie zu den anderen drei Kristallen, die ebenfalls in Gefahr seien. thumb|210px|Bartz denkt an seinen Vater Die soeben ernannten Krieger des Lichts beginnen ihre Reise in Tule, wo sie im Haus von Zok übernachten, einem Freund von Lenna. In der schlaflosen Nacht treffen sich Zok und Bartz draußen vor dem Haus, als sich Zok um Lennas Wohl sorgt und Bartz an seinen Vater denkt und ob diese Reise wohl in dessen Sinne wäre, denn eigentlich wollte er Bartz vor der Verantwortung eines Kriegers des Lichts bewahren. Zok legt Lennas Sicherheit in Bartz' Hände und überreicht ihm den Schlüssel für den Torna-Kanal, mit dem sie ihre Reise fortsetzen können. Kurze Zeit später geraten sie auf den Schiffsfriedhof und werden von Sirene angegriffen, die sie mit Trugbildern von ihnen nahestehenden Personen paralysiert; vor Bartz erscheint seine Mutter. Galuf hingegen entgeht dank seiner Amnesie dieser Falle und weckt seine Kameraden wieder. Gemeinsam bezwingen sie Sirene und stranden an der Küste vor Carwen. Im Verlauf stellen sie fest, dass es an die Kristalle angeschlossene Maschinen gibt, welche zwar ihre Kräfte verstärken, aber ihr allmähliches Zerbrechen bewirken. In Walse beim Wasserkristall und in Karnak beim Feuerkristall können sie die jeweiligen Regenten der Reiche nicht davon überzeugen, diese Maschinen abzustellen und somit zerbrechen auch diese beiden Kristalle. In Karnak freunden sie sich mit Cid Previa an, dem Erfinder dieser Maschinen, der seine Innovation mittlerweile stark bereut und ihnen deshalb unterstützend zur Seite steht. Zusammen mit seinem Enkel Mid schickt er die Krieger nach Gohn, wo König Tycoon gesichtet worden sein soll. Dort geraten sie in eine Falle und stürzen in ein Loch, wobei Galuf von ihnen getrennt wird. Bartz sorgt sich aber nicht um ihn, weil er von dessen Fähigkeiten überzeugt ist. Galuf kann dieses Kompliment hören und erscheint auch prompt wieder vor den anderen. Sie befinden sich in den Ronka-Ruinen und finden den Erdkristall, der aber durch die Hand des Königs von Tycoon ebenfalls zerbricht. Das Bannsiegel ist somit gebrochen und entlässt den Hexer Exdeath in die Freiheit, der für das Zerbrechen der Kristalle verantwortlich ist, indem er diverse Menschen unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Galuf, der zu Beginn des Spiels im Meteoriten aus einer anderen Welt in die diese reiste, kennt und fürchtet Exdeath, denn er bekämpfte ihn zusammen mit Bartz' Vater vor 30 Jahren, als Exdeath die Bevölkerung tyrannisierte. Bartz versucht sofort den Hexer anzugreifen, wird aber zurückgeworfen. König Tycoon liegt im Sterben und trägt mit seinen letzten Worten Bartz auf, sich um seine Töchter Lenna und Faris zu kümmern. Exdeath begibt sich in Galufs Heimatwelt, um erneut Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten; Galuf folgt ihm und will ihn aufhalten. Bartz möchte ebenfalls mitkommen, aber Galuf hält ihn zurück, weil er womöglich nie mehr wiederkehren könnte. Zusammen mit Lenna und Faris beschließt Bartz jedoch kurze Zeit später, Galufs Worte auszuschlagen und ihm zu folgen. Mit einigen verabschiedenden Worten für Boko auf den Lippen betritt er kurz darauf den Transporter in die andere Welt. Sie finden sich auf einer kleinen verlassenen Insel wieder, werden bald darauf von Exdeath gefangen genommen und in dessen Schloss Exdeath eingesperrt. Sie werden als Köder für Galuf verwendet, der diesen Ort mit einer Armee stürmt. Er kann sie rechtzeitig befreien, bevor Exdeath eine Barriere um sein Schloss errichten und sie darin einfangen kann. Dabei kämpft die Gruppe gegen Exdeaths Gefolgsmann Gilgamesch, der sie gleich zwei Mal nicht aufhalten kann. Bartz entschuldigt sich im Anschluss für die Missachtung von Galufs Order, ihm nicht zu folgen. Dieser verzeiht ihm und begleitet die Gruppe nach Regole. Galuf steht in der Nacht auf und betrinkt sich in der Schänke, Bartz bemerkt das und folgt ihm. Er entschuldigt sich erneut, dass er ihn bei seinem Feldzug gestört hat, aber Galuf winkt ab, da sie ansonsten alle von der Barriere ausgelöscht worden wären, also sind sie dank Bartz überhaupt erst am Leben geblieben. Galuf fragt warum Bartz das gemacht habe, es gebe aber keinen speziellen Grund. Die beiden verständigen sich still darauf, dass sie quitt sind. Kurz darauf erfährt Bartz, dass Galuf ein König ist und ein eigenes Schloss besitzt. Er zeigt sich darüber sehr überrascht, denn Galuf fand dieses Detail bislang einfach nicht erwähnenswert. Weil der Winddrache des Hofes krank ist, beschließt Lenna Drachengras aus dem nahe gelegenen Winddrachental für dessen Heilung zu finden. Aus diesem Tal sei zwar laut Galuf noch nie jemand zurückgekehrt, Bartz behauptet aber einfach, dass sie demnach die Ersten sein werden. thumb|210px|[[Kelger greift Bartz wegen eines Missverständnisses an]] Auf dem Weg dorthin durchqueren sie das Dorf Quelb, wo sie auf Galufs einstigen Kameraden Kelger Vlondett treffen, der Bartz wegen eines Missverständnisses für einen Verbündeten von Exdeath hält und ihn trotz Galufs Interventionsversuchen zu einem Kampf herausfordert. Lenna und Faris wollen Bartz helfen, aber er möchte das alleine regeln. Kelger umkreist ihn mit großer Geschwindigkeit, aber Bartz geht in sich und trifft ihn hart. Kelger wird dabei schwer verletzt und Bartz entschuldigt sich aufrichtig dafür. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass er diese Technik von seinem Vater gelernt hatte und erfährt daraufhin, dass dieser zusammen mit Galuf, Kelger und einem weiteren Mann namens Xezat einst ein Krieger der Morgendämmerung war. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin teilt Bartz Galuf und Kelger mit, dass Dorgann Klauser vor drei Jahren zu ihrem Bedauern verstarb. Kelger kooperiert von nun an und lässt die Gruppe durch das Dorf passieren. Gemeinsam mit Xezat greifen die Krieger des Lichts den Barrieren-Turm an, um die Antenne auf der Spitze zu zerstören und somit die Schildbarriere über Schloss Exdeath abzuschalten. Xezat selbst bleibt dabei beim Energiegenerator und opfert sich für die Krieger des Lichts, was Galuf emotional so aufwühlt, dass er zu Xezat rennen will, während der Turm explodiert. Bartz hält ihn zurück und schlägt ihn sogar nieder, weil sich Galuf nicht zurückdrängen lässt, und springt mit ihm auf den Winddrachen, mit dem sie rechtzeitig fliehen können. 210px|thumb|Bartz ärgert zum Spaß den Weisen [[Ghido]] Für weitere Informationen für den Kampf gegen Exdeath reisen sie zum Weisen Ghido, der die Gestalt einer Schildkröte besitzt. Bartz macht sich einen Spaß daraus, dessen Panzer zu pieksen und macht auch dann noch weiter, nachdem er von Galuf ermahnt wird. Erst, als Ghido die Stimme erhebt, schreckt Bartz zurück. Galuf entschuldigt sich an Bartz' Stelle für dieses unreife Verhalten und sie beginnen zu besprechen, dass sie in den Wald von Moore reisen müssen. Es ist der Wald, aus dem Exdeath ursprünglich stammt und in dem sich etwas für ihn Wichtiges befinden soll. Sie betreten den Wald, bekämpfen dort aber unwissentlich die Siegel der vier Kristalle dieser Welt. Exdeath erscheint, lähmt die Krieger und benutzt die Kristalle, um sie zu foltern. Galuf verliert sein Leben, als er sich Exdeath alleine widersetzt und ihn in die Flucht schlägt. Seine Enkelin Krile zieht fortan an seiner Stelle gegen Exdeath in die Schlacht und bekämpft den Hexer mit Bartz, Lenna und Faris in dessen Schloss. Während sie sich bis zum Thronsaal vorankämpfen, werden sie erneut von Gilgamesch attackiert, der in Bartz einen ebenbürtigen Rivalen sieht. Kurz darauf konfrontieren sie Exdeath, der trotz aller Bemühungen die Kristalle zerstört und dadurch für eine Fusion der beiden Welten sorgt. Bartz und seine Mitstreiterinnen erwachen vor Schloss Tycoon, in welchem kurz darauf ein Bankett zu Ehren der Rückkehr der Prinzessinnen Lenna und Faris veranstaltet wird. Bartz möchte derweil den Grund für ihre Rückkehr erfahren und sucht mit Krile nach Hinweisen. Als erstes möchte Bartz aber nach Boko sehen, der immer noch in der Piratenhöhle sein könnte. Krile macht sich über seine Reitkünste auf einem Winddrachen lustig und bezweifelt gleichzeitig seine Fertigkeiten auf einem Chocobo. Sie raufen ein wenig, wobei Bartz den Kürzeren zieht, bevor sie Boko besuchen gehen, der zwischenzeitlich von den Piraten gepflegt wurde und sich ihnen als Reittier anbietet. In einer Schlucht stürzen sie in ein Erdloch, Bartz schiebt die Schuld auf Boko, aber Krile nimmt diesen in Schutz. Faris erscheint aber in diesem Moment, zieht sie mit einem Seil hinauf und schließt sich ihnen wieder an. Zu dritt besuchen sie Ghido, der ihnen erklärt, dass die Welten vereint wurden und dass Exdeath Das Nichts kontrolliere. In diesem Moment erscheint der Hexer persönlich und wird von Bartz und Faris angegriffen, doch sie werden von ihm mühelos beiseite geschleudert. Exdeath beschwört das Nichts herauf und lässt Schloss Tycoon mitsamt Lenna und all seinen Bewohnern darin verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder zurückzieht. Ghido beruft eine Konferenz in der Bibliothek der Vorväter ein und erläutert, dass die Krieger des Lichts mit Hilfe von besonderen Steintafeln Zwölf Legendäre Waffen finden sollen, die stark genug sind, um Exdeath zu besiegen. Bartz' naiver Enthusiasmus und seine häufigen Wiederholungen des bereits Gesagten hinterlassen in Ghido einen recht ungebildeten Eindruck und er zeigt dies auch deutlich. Er schickt die Krieger des Lichts zur Pyramide von Moore, wo sie die erste Tafel finden können sowie Lenna retten, die durch den Aufenthalt im Nichts von einem Dämon befallen ist, den sie aber besiegen können. Exdeath lässt das Nichts nun wahllos über verschiedenen Ortschaften erscheinen und diese darin verschwinden, darunter auch Bartz' Heimat Lix. Krile, Lenna und Faris sind fassungslos - Bartz verfällt in zornige Raserei. Er fliegt auf dem Luftschiff in extremer Geschwindigkeit über die ganze Welt, bis ihn seine drei Begleiterinnen beruhigen können und er sich wieder entspannt. Sie finden im weiteren Verlauf alle Zwölf Legendären Waffen und betreten den Interdimensionalen Riss, wo sie erneut Gilgamesch bekämpfen, der sich ihnen dieses Mal aber anschließt und sie in einem anderen Kampf mit seinem eigenen Leben verteidigt. Schlussendlich erreichen sie Exdeath und konfrontieren ihn. Er lässt sie daraufhin ebenfalls ins Nichts verschwinden, doch mit der spirituellen Unterstützung der Krieger der Morgendämmerung sowie König Tycoon gelingt ihnen der Sieg. Exdeath existiert nicht mehr, es bilden sich aus den Essenzen der vier Krieger des Lichts neue Kristalle und die Welt erholt sich. Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen führt Bartz sein Leben als Wanderer fort und besucht mit Lenna und Faris Krile am Grab ihres Großvaters Galuf. Sie ermuntern sie und lassen sie wissen, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Kampfverhalten Aufgrund des Berufe-Systems von Final Fantasy V verfügen die spielbaren Charaktere nicht über charakterspezifische Fähigkeiten; die einzige Ausnahme bildet der Angriff Todesstoß des Gladiators. Da Bartz dem Wind-Element zugeordnet wird, trägt auch diese Fähigkeit jenes Element in sich, wenn sie von Bartz ausgeführt wird. Statuswerte Bartz verfügt über den höchsten Stärke-Wert aller spielbaren Charaktere und über einen der höchsten Ausdauer-Werte, weshalb seine maximalen LP bei einem Stufenaufstieg schneller anwachsen als bei den meisten anderen Charakteren. Seine Magie- und Gewandtheits-Werte dagegen sind unterdurchschnittlich, weshalb es insgesamt empfehlenswert ist, Bartz mit physischen Berufen auszustatten. Weitere Auftritte Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ist ein Anime, der 200 Jahre nach Final Fantasy V spielt. Bartz selbst hat keinen Auftritt und auch keinerlei Einfluss auf die Handlung, er erscheint lediglich zusammen mit seinen Mitstreitern am Ende als Projektion im Nachthimmel. Dissidia: Final Fantasy right|170px|Bartz in Dissidia: Final Fantasy :Hauptartikel: Bartz Klauser (Dissidia). Bartz ist in Dissidia: Final Fantasy einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere und repräsentiert Final Fantasy V als einer der von Cosmos beschworenen Krieger der Harmonie. Auf der Suche nach seinem Kristall reist Bartz gemeinsam mit Zidane, wird jedoch durch eine von Kuja errichtete Falle von seinem Gefährten getrennt und findet sich im Lager der Krieger Chaos’ wieder. Es gelingt ihm allerdings die Flucht, außerdem findet er nach einem Kampf gegen seine Nemesis Exdeath seinen Kristall und kann wieder zu Zidane aufschließen. In Anlehnung an den Beruf des Mimen, der erstmals in Final Fantasy V auftritt, imitiert Bartz im Kampf die Angriffe der anderen Krieger Cosmos’ und kombiniert sie miteinander, um eigene Attacken aus ihnen zu kreieren. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie alle Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy tritt Bartz auch im Prequel Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy erneut auf; auch in diesem Spiel gehört er zu den Kriegern Cosmos’. Er wird zu Beginn des zwölften Zyklus von Gilgamesh, der Bartz als seinen ärgsten Rivalen ansieht, zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Zwar kann dieser sich nicht an den Dimensionsreisenden erinnern, dennoch nimmt er die Herausforderung an und gewinnt das Duell. Später trifft Bartz sich mit Squall und Zidane, um gemeinsam mit Kuja gegen Chaos zu kämpfen. Als Kuja jedoch in eine Falle weiter Krieger Chaos’ gerät, wendet er sich gegen seine Verbündeten, allerdings gelingt Bartz und seinen Gefährten die Flucht. Anschließend wird er von Kain besiegt, der auf diese Weise bezweckt, seine Kameraden vor den Imitationssoldaten zu beschützen. Bartz kann in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy zwei neue Kostüme tragen, die auf bestimmten Berufen aus Final Fantasy V basieren. Freelancer zeigt ihn als Allrounder, das herunterladbare Kostüm Dancer dagegen entspricht Bartz’ Erscheinungsbild als Tänzer. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|100px Bartz ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, der von Anfang an verfügbar ist. Dabei unterstützt er, wie schon in den Dissidia-Titeln, die Göttin Cosmos dabei die Welt mittels der Macht der Musik vor der Zerstörung durch ihren Gegenspieler Chaos zu schützen. Er kann der Gruppe entweder als Anführer oder als Mitglied beitreten und bedient sich sowohl physischen, als auch magischen Angriffen. Charakterentwicklung Bartz weist außerordentlich hohe Geschick-Werte auf, schwächelt dafür jedoch in allen anderen Aspekten. Durch seine Geschick-Werte ist es ihm möglich während FMS schneller zu laufen und somit mehr von der Umgebung zu erkunden und während einer BMS den gegnerischen Angriffen auszuweichen. Aufgrund seiner mittelmäßigen HP, ist er jedoch nur bedingt für die Rolle des Anführers während einer schwierigen BMS geeignet. Es empfiehlt sich, auch hinsichtlich seiner Abilitys, ihn vorwiegend für Field Music zu nutzen, für die er im Vergleich bessere Werte und Fähigkeiten aufweist, als andere Charaktere. Abilitys Mit wachsender Stufe, erlernt Bartz neue Abilitys oder Steigerungsformen bereits bekannter Fähigkeiten. Diese werden zunächst in proactive, also vorauswirkend, und reactive, rückwirkend, unterteilt. Zusätzlich zu diesen Typen, werden Abilitys unterschieden, die der Charakter bei einem bestimmten Ereignis ausführt und, die er mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit nach einem Ergebnis vollzieht. Letzteres wird in nachfolgender Tabelle, die alle Abilitys von Bartz auflistet, mit dem Zusatz „(Wahrscheinlichkeit)“ gekennzeichnet. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade In Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade taucht Bartz als sogenannter Legend-Charakter auf, welcher entweder zur Unterstützung gerufen oder als Gastcharakter der Gruppe hinzugefügt werden kann. Er greift dabei auf unterschiedliche Attacken zurück, worunter sich beispielsweise Goblinschlag befindet. Seine Erscheinung ist dabei seinem Auftritt in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy nachempfunden. Final Fantasy All the Bravest right|Bartz in Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bartz erscheint als herunterladbarer Charakter, welcher gegen Zahlung einer geringen Gebühr freigeschalten werden kann. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Es existieren mehrere Karten von Bartz, wovon die meisten das Element des Windes tragen, welches Bartz bereits in Final Fantasy V anwendet. Meist wird er zudem in unterschiedlichen Charakterklassen abgebildet. Musik Bartz' Musikthema ist als „Home, Sweet Home“ bekannt, gleichzeitig ist es auch das Thema seiner Heimatstadt Lix und kann bei einem dortigen Aufenthalt ebenfalls gehört werden. Galerie Etymologie Der Vorname Bartz könnte eine Abkürzung des Namens Bartholomäus sein, der auf einen der zwölf zurückgeht. Der Nachname Klauser ist eine Kurzform des Vornamens Nikolaus, welcher aus dem Griechischen mit Sieg des Volkes übersetzt werden kann. Trivia *Bartz ist der einzige spielbare Charakter, der nicht aus einem Königshaus stammt. **Außerdem ist er nach Galufs Tod der einzige männliche Charakter der Party. *Einige seiner Outfits von bestimmten Charakterklassen zeigen Ähnlichkeiten zu spielbaren Charakteren aus vorangegangenen Spielen. So ist seiner Rüstung beim Dragoon das Aussehen von Kain Highwind aus Final Fantasy IV nachempfunden worden, während seine Paladin-Kleidung von Min'U aus Final Fantasy II inspiriert wurde. *In der japanischen Version von Final Fantasy VIII sagt Gilgamesh bei seinem ersten Auftritt etwas wie "Ba...?". Damit ist es möglich, dass er in dem Protagonisten Squall Leonhart eine gewisse Gemeinsamkeit mit Bartz erkennt hat; bestätigt ist dies allerdings nicht. en:Bartz Klauser es:Bartz Klauser fr:Bartz Klauser it:Bartz Klauser Kategorie:Charakter (FFV) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF)